


A Pureblood Damaged

by daughterofthebillionaire



Series: A Pureblood Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, GOF Compliant, GOF Spoilers, Multi, OC is a child of a main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofthebillionaire/pseuds/daughterofthebillionaire
Summary: Being friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione has been filled with ups and downs for Maeve Epans. Of course, being the oddly kind Slytherin was quite unusual at first, in itself, but many Hogwarts students have come to expect that of the girl, who everyone believes to have been mis-sorted. Maeve's fourth year is about to get even more complicated with the arrival of two other schools and a new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. It doesn't get any less complicated since her best friend, Draco Malfoy, and she seem to be arguing more lately. On top of that, her past comes back to haunt her in ways she hadn't imagined, revealing details of both good and bad. Of course, she tries to hide her problems since she wants to help Harry fix his own problem; Being a TriWizard Champion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been writing with Maeve since I was fourteen years old. Over ten years later, she's still my favorite OC I've ever created. I'm bringing her back and giving her a debut on AO7! If people like this enough, I'll put up years 1-3 after completion of this year! I have all seven years and more already mapped out (and mostly written!) since I've created Maeve. If you're on HPFF, my username there is Maeve Epans, but since it's been six years, I've decided to reboot this story over here. I have written a few chapters of her first year over on HPFF, but will not transfer them over here just yet.
> 
> A note of Maeve's background, if you do decide to go read those chapters: I'm changing her background slightly. She doesn't end up at the house I originally wrote. She is found at an orphanage.
> 
> Also, Maeve's name is pronounced like the color mauve. I realize how I have written her name doesn't make sense to be pronounced that way, but since I was fourteen at the time of her creation, give me a break. I haven't changed the spelling of her name or the pronunciation. Now, obviously, since you are the reader, the rights to how you wish to pronounce her name is up to you. I'm merely giving a little clarity for future references in later stories.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The manor was quite large still. Not nearly as intimidating as it had been two years ago when the young girl was introduced to it. Then again, she had shot out of a fireplace into an office where she shouldn't have been in in the first place. As luck would have it, though, the lord of the manor was quite pleasant with her and did not get angry, merely apologizing to her that he had forgotten they would be having a guest and did not disconnect his personal fireplace from the Floo Network. Some of the things in the office had been dark and scary to the twelve year old girl.

Now fourteen and a frequent visitor, Maeve Epans had no reservations for the manor. It no longer intimidated her as it held many nice memories for her. Currently, she was hiding among the ceiling on her new broom. It had been an early birthday present from her best friend's parents. Her birthday was in a little over a week, but they spoiled her as though she was one of their own. Of course, they only had one child, a boy named Draco. He had befriended her quite quickly upon them meeting and they had been sorted into the same house of Slytherin. Maeve was always invited over for summers and would accept the invitations with no hesitations, loving to have a place to stay. She and Draco constantly played games with each other, usually Wizard's Chess or a quick scramble of one on one Quidditch outside, but today, they had decided to stay inside.

They were playing Hide And Seek with each other in the manor, in an attempt to stay as clean as possible, as they had plans to attend the Quidditch World Cup that night with Draco's parents. Both were already dressed in their outfits, Draco in a suit and Maeve in a white blouse and black dress pants, and needed to stay clean or they would get a scolding from the otherwise calm and kind Narcissa. They also didn't want to be caught by Lucius playing, what some might call, a childish game, so they remained quiet as they caught one another. They knew they should have played Wizard's Chess, but a game between the two of them could have taken upwards of hours, time they didn't have.

So, Maeve found herself hovering as close as possible to the ceiling, hiding from Draco. Her brown eyes were on the lookout for the signature Malfoy blond hair, a dead giveaway of his position in the right light. Using his hair to her advantage, she had grabbed her broom and flew around to the ceiling that was covered in shadows near the entryway. Both of her hands were pressed to the ceiling as she waited for the glint of his hair in the sunlight so that she may change her position, if she needed. She had backed herself into a corner to conceal herself as best as possible in the darkness. He wouldn't be able to sneak up on her, the only ways to get to her were in her line of sight, and she smirked to herself at her own craftiness.

Of course, her plan had worked. Draco rounded the corner on foot, slowly. The sun caught his hair and gave the slight shine she had grown accustomed to over the years. He stopped in front of the main door and spun around, as if accessing the place. Maeve held her breath and watched him, only releasing it when Draco walked out of the room and his footsteps could not be heard any more. She gave a small chuckle to herself, pleased with her work. It didn't last long, though.

Quickly, Maeve grabbed the broomstick with both her hands as she heard laughter and the sound of another broom flying through the air. She immediately went off, her broomstick weaving through the archways, as Draco chased her.

"Cheater!" he yelled from behind her. "We said no brooms!"

Letting a giggle out, Maeve didn't even peak over her shoulder as she gave a small shrug in response. They had agreed upon that term, he was right. Yet, without it, Draco would always find her quickly. Even with his blond hair giving his positions away, he eventually had stopped hiding in his obvious places and constantly found Maeve. "Oops!" she called out.

"Oops, my arse, Maeve!"

Maeve knew she wouldn't be able to out fly him, even though they both had the same model Firebolt. He was far more practiced, though they were both on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts. He was far quicker, being the Seeker that he is. She was only a Chaser, meaning she may have to be fast, but not nearly as quick as him. The only chance she had of escaping him was to lose him in one of the hallways, but that thought was abruptly ended when she found herself in an immense amount of pain.

Suddenly, she was staring at the ceiling, clutching her arm to her stomach. Draco was beside her, kneeling by her head, talking to her, but his words weren't going through to her brain.

Then the pain was gone, as quickly as it had started.

Maeve released her arm and looked up at Draco. He looked panicked and was still speaking to her. His voice was slowly coming to her and she managed to catch what he was saying.

"Are you okay? Please, tell me what's wrong!"

Smiling up at him the best she could, which might have been a slight grimace turned smile, she replied, "I'm fine." Rubbing her head slightly, she sat up, Draco's arms coming to support her. "I don't know what happened."

He still looked worried as he helped her stand. He took one of her arms to steady her. He didn't say anything as he looked at her.

She let out a small sigh, smiling up at him graciously. He was such a great friend to her. She didn't deserve his friendship or worry. Thinking of the pain and realizing it had come from her arm, which seemed reasonable to her since that was the part she had clutched to, Maeve figured she must have hit something. "I probably flew into an archway or something. I might have nicked my arm on something without seeing how close I was." She hadn't been paying attention to the vicinity of most objects since her primary concern had been not getting caught by him. "I'm fine. See?" She held up her left arm and waved it in his face, causing him to smile. Victory for Maeve.

"Okay." He shook his head. "We'll have to be more careful. We're not as small as we used to be, so cutting corners in here is quite tight." He rubbed her arm.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself."

She was still small, in her own opinion. She was five feet and one inch tall, and not growing anymore. Draco was at least a few inches taller than she was, and still growing! It wasn't fair.

Apparently, Draco thought it was fair enough for him and laughed, pulling her into a hug. She felt him intake a breath and knew he was about to say something when the stern voice of Lucius called to them from a few halls away.

"Draco! Maeve! Come to the living room at once! We are leaving shortly!"


End file.
